Life Changing
by Sky79
Summary: What will happen to Daken and Kim when something terrible happens in their lives and how will all of this effect Maria? Read and find out as this is a turning point in all of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It was one in the morning when it happened, when something snapped. Something had been locked down and put away and now was on its way to the surface. Daken was out in the living room, flipping channels, trying to find something to watch on TV. Kim had gone to bed an hour before as she was tried from the day, but he couldn't sleep. He never really could. He had been on the computer just minutes before, talking to some online friends, but began to get bored as his mind raced with thoughts, thoughts that had been trying to take control of him. And now he was sitting on the couch, not doing any better. He sighed to himself. He was lucky to even be there, as Osborn had wanted him to move back to Avengers Tower. Telling him that in his current state, it would be best to keep his distance from the ones he loved. He had gone back to the tower the night before, but found himself missing where he was at now. So Osborn allowed him to go over and stay the night. He was getting sick of Osborn, getting sick of him butting into his life, telling him what to do and how he should do it. As he sat and stared at the TV a voice came to his head, telling him to do things, telling him that it knew he wanted to, to go have some fun, like the old days. And that's when it happened, when his whole life, and others, would come crashing down.

Kim was sound asleep. She had been through a lot the past couple of days with Daken and taking care of Maria. She tossed to her right side, making herself comfortable, but began to slowly open her eyes as something came over her, a feeling of unease. She saw him, standing next to her, next to the bed. She saw his claws, out and ready. She looked up to him from where she laid and saw his face, his expression and eyes.

"Baby? Are you ok?" she asked him as she began to feel scared. She slowly sat up, moving a little ways from him.

"Oh, I'm just fine. But I'll be even better after this." He said as he jumped on the bed and grabbed her. She screamed as she felt his grip. She kicked him in his chin hard, making him let go as she jumped out of the bed and out of the room. But that didn't stop him as he too ran, towards her.

"Daken!! Stop!" she yelled as he grabbed her again, only this time stabbing her in the arm. She let out a scream, one so loud that even Maria woke up.

Maria came out of her bedroom, half asleep. Rubbing her eyes from where she stood in the hall, facing towards the living room where Daken and Kim were at, the TV still on in the background.

"What's going on?" she asked. Daken heard her and looked back at the little girl, letting go of Kim, who was now bleeding to the ground.

'No….' Kim thought to herself as she watched Daken go towards Maria, still in his crazed state. Kim grabbed a heavy phone book that was nearby and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned his attention back to Kim, who was now running towards the front door.

"Maria, call 911 NOW!" she yelled as Daken began to chase her out and onto the streets.

Daken caught up with her and quickly grabbed her by the arm that was gushing blood. He spun her around to face him, she didn't move as he had his claws touching her face, slowly moving them down and onto her breasts.

"Please, Daken, snap out of it." She told him scared and crying, but he didn't listen as he brought her even closer. He then stabbed her in her abdomen, but didn't go completely through. Her eyes became glassy, but she still had life as he let her go, letting her fall to the ground in her own blood. She looked up at him from where she laid, her once blonde hair now red from the blood, as he stood over her, staring at her as if he wasn't done.

"Step away from the girl!!" an officer yelled as he jumped out of his cruiser, gun pointed. Daken didn't listen as he began diving into Kim once again, slashing her up and open. Her left side now had a huge gash, running down; blood and tissue could be seen. Her leg was then cut, claw marks running down it. She began to feel her world become black, blood seeping from her mouth. Then Daken took five bullet shots to the back, which didn't seem to faze him as he took off running.

H.A.M.M.E.R. agents were already in the area, as Osborn wasn't going to let Daken just be free and out in the open. They began to move in on him, as they heard the 911 call go out. A little girl, crying and freaked out, saying that Daken was attacking Kim; that she was bleeding, that they were outside. A man with a rifle stood a few feet away, watching as Daken ran and slashed right though a light pole, making it topple down onto two other police cruisers who were coming to the scene. Neighbors were out, watching everything, not understanding what was going on as they didn't really know who or what Daken really was, that all they knew about him was that he was someone in Maria's life. The agent let off a few shots of a highly concentrated tranquilizer. He took them in the back, screaming out in pain as he grabbed them and pulled them out. More shots came his way from the same guy. Daken began to feel himself become woozy, as he began to stumble. The man shot two more, hitting Daken in the neck, making him fall down as he passed out.

Osborn walked the cells of his helicarrier. He came to one, one that had a glass door, one that was different from the others. Inside was a man, restrained to the wall. His arms up and spread over him, his ankles together. Osborn keyed in the correct code to open the cell door as it was on a lock down, only certain individuals would be allowed in. Osborn saw that the man was out of it, his head hanging down. And that he was covered in blood, his bare chest soaked in it. Osborn was also not alone, as a doctor was with him. The man that Osborn was now standing in front of had just been brought on board no more than five minutes ago.

"Can he hear us?" Osborn said as he grabbed the man's hair, pulling back on it to see his face before letting it drop back down.

"He can. He is still somewhat conscious." The doctor told him.

"Daken, are you there?" Osborn asked him.

"Uh…" was all that came out of him.

"Daken, you've been a very bad boy again. Only this time you did worst."

"I…what…" Daken said, as his healing factor worked on removing the effects of the tranquilizer.

"You almost killed your girlfriend, Kim. You did quite a number on her, cutting her open after she was already down. She's in critical condition." Osborn began to tell him. Daken had lifted his head up when he heard Kim's name. His eyes were still glassy and not completely in focus.

"I…..I hurt…her?" he said.

"Yes, Daken. You hurt her. You almost killed her. You're becoming very unstable. You were unstable before, but this tops it. A couple nights ago you went out and killed a whole apartment building full of people, and now you do this. And I suppose you don't remember anything."

"No," he said to him as he watched Osborn walk towards the door.

"You're under lock and key. You're not going anywhere, until we can control that animal in you. You are just like your father." He told him as he and the doctor left. Daken stayed there, staring off into what seemed like nothing.

"I, hurt, Kim. I…." he said to himself as he felt a tear escape his eye.

Kim laid in a hospital bed at one of the hospitals in New York City, in intensive care. She was hooked up to machines, monitoring her vitals and an oxygen tube to her nose. She was out, in a coma like state. She had stitches all over where Daken had attacked her. She also had to get a blood transfusion due to all the blood she had lost. Maria was in the waiting room, with one of the neighbors, Amy. Amy was in her early thirties, and knew Kim well. She had known Kim when she was with Danny. Maria sat on the ground, near the waiting room table, coloring in her book when she looked to Amy.

"Where is Daken?" she asked her.

"I don't know sweetie." Amy told her, not wanting to tell her what she really knew. That Daken was locked away somewhere, that Osborn had asked Amy if she would take care of Maria for now, till things got straighten out.

"Can we see Kim?" she asked.

"Not right now. But I'm sure we will, soon." Amy told her.

"Ok." She said back as she went back to coloring. It was the next day and Maria had missed school, as they were there. Amy smiled to herself as she watched over Maria. She then turned her attention to a man walking towards them, it was Osborn.

"You must be Maria." He said to the little girl as he sat down next to Amy.

"Yeah. Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Norman Osborn. I'm a friend." He told her with a reassuring voice. Maria didn't say anything back and went back to what she was doing before.

"How is she?" he whispered to Amy.

"She's a bit better. Still in a coma." She told him. She looked at him. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Her unstable boyfriend happened." He told her, as they whispered, not wanting Maria to hear anything they were saying.

"I know that. I was outside with everyone else when it happened. But, what did he do, what is he?"

"He's a mutant." He told her, now looking at her. "A highly unstable killing mutant. He's been…..getting out of control since recent."

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked, now looking back to Maria.

"I'm not sure of that yet. How much does she know?" he asked, now looking where she was looking.

"Not very much. Only what she saw inside."

"Good. I don't want to damage her." He said as he got up. "And thank you for watching over her."

"What am I supposed to tell her? She's been asking about him."

"Make something up. Kids will believe anything you tell them. I'll keep in touch." He told her as he walked away. Once Kim's doctor finally came and talked to Amy, her and Maria then headed back home, to Amy's apartment. Though once they got back, it was a very different feeling, knowing that a dangerous mutant was living among them that whole time. That it could have been anyone in the apartment complex last night, but wasn't. Amy began to feel sorry for Maria as they walked into her apartment. If for some reason things didn't work out or get better, she would take care of Maria on her own, that she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't till late morning when a couple of doctors and a couple H.A.M.M.E.R. agents came into Daken's cell. The doctors were there to check over him, to get a blood sample as they were trying to find a way to get his animal to stay calm at all times. Daken was fully himself now, watching them key in the code to his cell and come in. The two agents had guns on them, in case for some reason he decided to try and attack. The two doctors walked to Daken, and began looking him over. They saw that the tranquilizers had made their way out of his system.

"How are you feeling?" one of them asked.

"Like shit." He told him. "Let me out of these damn things!"

"You need to stay calm, Daken. Need to keep a clear head." The other said. The other was a female, and she was a therapist. The first doctor began to take out a syringe from his coat pocket. He motioned to one of the agents to unrestraint his left arm so that he could get a blood sample.

"What are you doing?" Daken asked when he saw it.

"We need to take a small sample. We're trying to help you." He explained as the agent freed his arm.

"I don't need help!!" he yelled, that part of him going into a craze.

"Hold his arm down! And watch out for the claws!" the doctor said as the two agents held his arm down just as all three of his claws came out.

"Let me go!! Let me go now!" Daken kept yelling. He managed to get his arm free from their grip and slashed one of the agents' back right open, falling to the floor in pain. He then was about to use his claws to free his other arm when the female doctor ran up to him and sprayed something in his face, which seemed to calm him down.

"Now, get the sample while he's out of it." She told him. The other agent helped the doctor with getting the sample before restraining his arm again.

Norman Osborn was right outside of the cell, as he watched the whole thing. He couldn't understand how Daken had gone crazy. That Daken was always in control of himself. He watched all four come out, the one agent helping his hurt friend out. Once they were out, he went in.

"You enjoy putting up a fight, don't you." He said as he walked to him.

"Shut up!" Daken said back.

"You know. If you would stay calm, would stay in check with yourself, I would let you off this wall." Osborn began to explain.

"How is she?"

"Kim? I'm not sure. All I do know is that she is in intensive care. I stopped by earlier to see her. And don't worry, Maria is just fine. She's staying with one of the neighbors." He told him. Daken didn't say anything as he began to process it all. Trying to remember what happened inside of him to make him do what he did. "I'm working with a team, or should I say, I have a team working on some ways to tame that beast in you."

"I don't want to be tamed. I can control it." Osborn laughed at that.

"Control it!?! CONTROL IT?!? If you were able to control yourself, you wouldn't have let what happened, happen." Daken growled at that, knowing what he said to be true. He was having a hard time with himself, though he began to think that since he was beginning to have a life with Kim and Maria, he's had to push his true nature down, and now it was fighting him to gain control. "We'll begin a treatment for you soon, once they've had a chance to look over your blood sample. We have to find a way to get around that healing factor of yours. If you want to have any sort of future with your girls, you'll let me help you, or you'll be here for a long time. I can't let you out there, knowing you may do this again. You're unstable at the moment, and you know it." Osborn explained to him.

"Fine, do whatever you have to do. I just want to be able to see Kim and Maria again."

"Good. I hope Kim wants to see you too, when and if she wakes. She is in a coma after all." He told him as he went to the door and left. Daken didn't know what to think, but his heart ached with pain. He wanted to get out and go to her, to say how sorry he was for what he did to her. He began to feel it come again, his animal rage. But he didn't want to hurt anyone. No, he wanted to hurt himself. The way he was feeling, the thoughts of Kim lying in a hostpital bed, he would take his own claws, the ones on his wrists, and kill himself. He was sort of happy that Osborn didn't unrestraint him.

"Maria, it's time for dinner!" Amy yelled from her apartment porch. It was almost six in the evening and Maria was outside playing with the other kids. Amy smiled as she watched Maria tell them that she had to go.

"Coming!" Maria yelled back as she ran, with a smile on her face.

They both sat at the dining room table and ate. Maria was quite hungry as she dung into her food.

"Amy?" Maria said, now looking at her. "Will I be living here now, with you?"

"You'll be staying with me, till Kim gets better." Amy told her.

"But, what about Daken? I miss him too."

"Sweetie, I told you. He had to go somewhere, to….clear his head. He'll be back." She told her.

"When?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Soon."

Daken sat on the bed in his cell, eating his dinner. He was no longer on the wall as he now had a power damper collar on and had been getting injected with something that kept his emotions and thoughts in check. He felt a little out of it as he ate. Without the collar on, the injections wouldn't be working. He smiled to himself, thinking of Lester and Mac, who both were on medication for their mental problems, and now he was here, in this cell, getting treated for his. He began to wonder if Osborn was on any type of medication. He probably was, but probably would never admit it. He reached down for the can of soda that came with his dinner and took a good sip of it. He finished off his meal and put the tray to the ground and then sat back up against the wall, trying to relax as he finished off his soda, crushing the can with his hand and tossing it to the ground. He then began to feel himself get sleepy, as his eyes became heavy. He laid down on the small bed, on his back, and fell right to sleep.

Two hours went by and Daken was waken, by the female therapist from before.

"Daken, Daken Akihiro. Wake up." She said as she gently shook up. He jerked awake, his claws almost coming out, but stopped short when he saw who it was. "I'm here to start our session."

"Oh, right." He said as he sat up. He looked at her and smiled. She was young, short brown hair.

"I brought a wet cloth also. Thought you would want to clean up." She told him, pointing to his chest.

"Yeah," he said with a little laugh as he took it and began wiping off the dried blood as best as he could, the now once white cloth red.

"My name is Dr. Kyle. I do hope I can help you." She told him as she watched him placed the cloth to the floor. "Tell me about you."

"About me, huh? What's to tell. My life was one living lie, being controlled, still being controlled."

"Tell me about Kim." She said to him.

"Kim….I love her. I really do. We met back when I was me, when all I wanted to do was kill and make people do what I wanted. I guess that's when it all began, when I saw her again after two years."

"What happened?"

"I began to change, to someone I'm not. I began to care about her, about us. I began to push what I really am away, locked it up. Now it's coming out, telling me that I'm being a fool, that I'm no longer the man I was." He began to explain to her.

"And do you agree with it? With what it's telling you?"

"I don't know." He said as he got up, feeling himself get confused on it all.

"It's ok, Daken. We all battle with ourselves." She told him as she watched him begin to pace, his fists clenched.

"But have you ever gone and almost killed the one you love!" he yelled, now looking back at her. His rage was starting to surface again. She got up and walked to him, touched him.

"It's ok, Daken. It's ok to let it out." She told him in a soothing voice. He looked at her and fell into her, as she held him, as she let him cry on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine." She told him.

After his session he would be injected two more times, and given some recreational time by being allowed to get online with a laptop for an hour, within his cell, where he would be able to talk with his online friends. Though he wouldn't be allow to tell them what was really going on with him.


End file.
